A Divergent Love
by Fangirl4eva01
Summary: Divergent in Four's POV but has some changes to the plot line. No war. I'm new to this so I'm not sure how good it will be. T for language. Fourtris/Petris/Maybe even Willtris (Not sure)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Hi, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please review with constructive critisism or just anything you want to say about it. I am also open to ideas for later chapters. Thank you so much**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the wonderful Veronica Roth so all rights go to her :(**

We all stretch our hands over the net for her to grab. She chose mine. Of all the others, mine. I would have been fine with that if it weren't for the fact that I went out with her in Abnegation when I wasn't supposed to, that she might remember me and reveal everything to Dauntless. I lifted her off the net but let go as soon as she was safely on solid ground again.  
"What's your name?" I ask, silently begging her not to show any recognition. However, even if she did notice me, she didn't show it.  
"Um...uh" she stammers.  
"Is it a hard one" I inquire, then I feel the familiar arms of Skylar around my waist. Great.  
"Tris" she says.A new place, a new name, she can be remade here  
"I can't believe it" Skylar remarks "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of". She's right.  
"First Jumper-Tris-Abnegation" I shout over the noise of the Dauntless compund. "Welcome to Dauntless i say to her patting her back, careful not to show too much affection towards her. I will get her alone soon and explain. I have to. "Dauntless-borns go with Skylar, I'm guessing you don't need a tour of the place; Transfers, follow me" I yell to the initiates. Skylar comes over to me and quickly kisses me on the lips before leading the dauntless borns away. "My name's Four-" I begin before being rudely interrupted by a candor.  
"Four like the number?" she asks. She seems to have befriended Tris. I'm glad she has found a friend despite her background.  
"Exactly like the number. Is there a problem?" I ask towering over her.  
"Yeah, were One Two and Three taken?" she continues, she really doesn't know when to shut up.  
"What's your name" I ask quietly.  
She doesn't reply but instead shakes all over.  
"Her name is Christina and she wasn't trying to be rude _Four_ " Tris interjects emphasizing the word 'Four' She remembers. She knows. I take a step backand say "The first lesson you will all learn from me; especially you two; is to keep your mouth shut. Your lucky its just me or you would have been thrown out by now" I add glaring at Christina and Tris. "We are just about to enter the pit" I start.  
"Pit clever name" Christina whispers to Tris. They both laugh.  
"Shut up" I tell them not bothering to tell them off. It's not my problem if they are lke this for Eric later. He will probably kick them out soon. I open the door and a loud wall of noise hits me. There are some young Dauntless running along the edge of the chasm and out of the corner of my eye I see Tris looking at them worriedly. "This is the chasm" I say " One jump, slip or fall in here will end your life. It has happened every year in the past and it will happen again. ou have been warned" I lead them to the dining hall which is already packed. I find an empty table and take my food over there.  
"I'm going to sit with Will and Al, you sit where you want" I hear Christina's loud voice carry across the hall. Before I know it, Tris is sitting next me.  
"Tobias" she says. I know Skylar will be here soon so I do my best to warn her about my secret.  
"Be a good girl and do not breathe a word of what you know about me to anyone-not even my name" I murmer."Don't worry" she replies "I wasn't planning to". The Dauntless-borns come filing in but there's no sign of Skylar  
"Good" I say.  
"The Erudite released a report a couple of days ago to Abnegation only. It contained the only true thing that they have released so far" She says. This intrigues me.  
"What's it about" I ask her. Just then Uriah comes over.  
"Skylar said to tell you that Eric needed her for an emergency meeting" he says and walks away to join his . Everyone knows that Skylar has a thing for Eric, who knows what they're doing now.  
"It was about you" Tris says breaking me from my thoughts. As I register what she said I begin to worry. She must see this because she says "Well, it was about the scars on your back" she recovers. I am still worried but not as much as before. They won't believe the Erudite anyway.  
"So Erudite released a report about how Marcus abused me?" I confirm.  
"Yep" is her reply.  
"Four!" I hear a male voice ahout across the hall. Zeke.  
"Got to go, sorry" I say and get up to make my was across to my friends. When I get there, I get bombarded with questions. "Who is she?", "Do you like her?", "Why are you sitting alone with her" etc.  
"She's a Stiff initiate who had nowhere to sit. And it's not like me and Skylar are dating or anything" I tell them sarcasticly. I need to find Skylar."I'm going to find Skylar, I'll see you guys later" I say getting up and leave the dining hall. I go to her apartment, the training room, Eric's office, everywhere. I'm about to give up and go home when I hear Skylar's scream from Eric's apartment. I run to the door and bang on it until it opens after a few minutes. I can't believe my eyes when I see Skylar standing in the doorway, her top on back to front and her hair messed up. ( **A/N.** **Omg, Love Yourself just came on the radio! Reminds me of this so much!** )  
"Hey babe" she says leaning in to give me a hug. I back away so she can't reach me.  
"Don't, its over" I say and walk away back to my apartment. I can't stop thinking about Tris. Seeing her again today made me realise why we broke the rules in Abnegation. Why we always snuck around the compound away from everyone to be alone just because we wanted to be. The reason why she didn't talk to me a week after I told her I was going to transfer. Does she remember too?

 **A/N: Please review. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **Hi, Chapter 2. I will update every weekend. Please review/PM me with ideas for a Petris oneshot I want to write. Thank you. Also, please can you tell me what you like/don't like in a story and I will include/not include it. Thanks. Xx**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I open my eyes at the sound of my alarm. I look over to the other side of the bed. Empty. I guess it's better that way, I always knew she liked Eric better anyway. I get up and go shower. The warm water feels nice on my back as I think about the day ahead. Shooting and knife throwing with the initiates. With Tris. I get dressed into some black jeans and a baggy black T-shirt and head out to the training room. "Hey, Four" someone shouts behind me.  
"Oh hey Alyx" I reply turning around to wait for her. We will be training the transfers together while Eric and Skylar train the Dauntless-borns. I wanted the Dauntless-borns but because Alyx and I are both transfers, we are better training them. "I was just going to set everything up" I tell her.  
"Oh okay, do you want anything from the cafeteria?" she says. I ask her to get me a cake and head towards the gym. When I get there I get out all the guns and knives. About five minutes later, Tris and a group of good-looking boys walk in.  
"Hey Four" she calls.  
"Hi Tris, you're here early" I say. "I've still got to set up, why don't you and your friends go have some breakfast". Just then Alyx comes in closely followed by three more boys- all holding two muffins each.  
"We were gonna eat here" Tris says smirking at me.  
"Well we have to set up so you should go find somewhere else to eat." I reply taking my muffin from Alyx. Then one of the boys come up to me, "You just want us to leave you two alone so you can make out, how hard is it take set up a few guns or whatever?" he says. I risk a glance at Tris and see that she is staring at me with a disgusted look. I need to talk to her alone. Soon.  
"Something like that" I reply smirking at Alyx. She looks up to the clock on the wall and turns to me.  
"We've got three minutes, may as well just leave them to it" she says walking to the store cupboard. I follow her picking up a pile of knives while she grabs the guns. The rest of the initiates come filing in slowly.  
"Stand in a line against the wall and DON'T speak" I say distributing the guns to each person. When I have finished, Drew puts his hand up and asks "So what–" he yawns "Does firing a gun have anything to do with bravery?" Alyx steps up to him pressing her gun in-between his eyes and clicks a bullet into place.  
"Wake up idiot, you're holding a loaded gun" she takes her gun away leaving a red circle behind.  
"And in answer to your question, you're less likely to shit yourself and cry for your mother when you can defend yourself." I continue. We show them how to shoot "Inhale, aim, exhale, fire" I say demonstrating each step carefully. The bullet hits dead centre. Suddenly the door bursts open and Zeke walks in looking stressed out. Something I never thought I'd see.  
"Four, please come, they've run out of chocolate for the dauntless cakes and I have to go to the factionless sector to get some more" he pants. I look at him and roll my eyes.  
"And you need me because?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"You know your way around that area" he says quietly so no-one else can hear. Zeke and Tris are the only two people who know about my past.  
"That's exactly why I don't really want to go there again. What if I meet Marcus or something" I look over at Tris. "What time do you need it by?" I ask him. I might be able to convince Tris to come with us. "Before 6 tonight" he replies. I tell him I'll meet him at the train tracks at lunch.

_Page Break_

"You can go to lunch now. E back here by 2" Alyx says dismissing he initiates.  
"Tris, come here" I call when most of the others had left. "I need you to come with me and my friend to the Factionless sector." I ask her slightly nervous about her reply.  
"I would but Peter wants to meet me in the dorm while everyone is at lunch." she replies. Dammit. I really need her though. Then I have an idea.  
"It's ok I guess" I say and walk out to get Uriah. I think throughout the whole compound, Uriah loves Dauntless cake the most. I find him in the dining hall with the rest of the Dauntless borns. "Uri, get your butt over here a minute" I say.  
"Sup bro" he says over enthusiastically.  
"Me and Zeke need you to come with us to the Factionless" I tell him.  
"Fuck no" he says. Going to sit down.  
"To get some chocolate for Dauntless cake" I reply. He jumps up again and tells his friends that he'll see them later. We go to the train tracks to meet Zeke. When he sees Uriah, his face is so confused.  
"Why did you bring him" he demands. I just ignore him and start running as the train comes around the corner. We get on and Uriah takes a bread roll out from his pocket.  
"Where did you get that from?" Zeke asks no longer blanking Uri.  
"Guys, it's time to get off" I say about five minutes later. We jump off and make sure our guns are visible from our waistbands. Once we arrive at the main Factionless safe-house, a guard takes us to their boss. When I get into her office, my heart stops. Evelyn? I don't know what to do. If she reveals my name then Uriah will find out. I'm not really bothered about Zeke though. Next to her is a small girl wearing the colours of all the factions. She has some resemblance to Evelyn but I don't know why.  
"Evelyn, we have come for some chocolate in return for some clothes. Tori said you requested them." Zeke says. Tori knew?  
"Of course" she says to us. "Ryan, take these dauntless to get some chocolate" she yells to her assistant. "Four, stay here a minute" she says to me. Zeke, knowing who she is, tells me he'll wait outside when they're finished. "Tobias" she says.  
"Evelyn" I reply, my voice dripping with ice.  
"Why aren't you overjoyed to see your mother?" she says faking hurt. I don't care.  
"For starters don't call yourself my mother. You faked your death and didn't tell me anything about it, you purposely left me with Marcus and now you want me back as if nothing happened." I say, my anger rising.  
"It was for your own good Tobias" she says. She doesn't know that that is exactly what he said to me before the belt ripped my skin. I just walk out with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I find Zeke at the entrance and we walk to the tracks together in silence. I silently thank him for not asking about it.  
"Uriah had to go back for training, I told him to call one of us if someone stops him." Zeke says breaking the silence. I just nod. Shit, Alyx. I make a plan in my head to talk to Tris about it. When we get back to Dauntless, I run to the training room. When I get there, Alyx, Eric and Skylar are telling all the initiates about the rankings and cuts and stuff like that.  
"It's nice of you to join us, Four" Eric says in a bitter-sweet voice.  
"Sorry, Zeke and I had to go do something, you know, us being the best aim and shot of Dauntless" I say knowing that's exactly what Eric hates. We decide to teach them knife throwing tomorrow and let them go early. As soon as I get into my apartment, I lock the door and start crying quietly on my bed.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger,**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Suuuuuuup peeps, this is finally chapter three. Soz its been so long, I was really busy at the weekend so I couldn't update. Also I didn't know how to start this chapter. Please review, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and I would like to know if I should continue this story. Just to let you know, my favourite boyband The Vamps are in Four and Zekes year group ( U'll understand later!). Any story requests, whether its for Divergent, Harry Potter, Snow like Ashes, THG, Percy Jackson and very soon The Mortal Instruments. (I'm about chapter 15). Also any ideas for this story. Now I'm sure you're all getting soooo bored of me speaking and want to know what Four is thinking...**

Read the authors note, it tells you why I haven't updated! Anyways...

It's Sunday so we get a day off from initiation. I just lie in bed thinking about yesterday. I can't believe she was alive all this time. Does she know the pain I have been through since she left? She could at least have had the decency to find some way to let me know once I had transferred or something. But no. Not Evelyn. Not the woman who transferred from Erudite to Abnegation, only to fake death 5 years later to hide in the Faction-less sector. Now that I come to think of it, that little girl. She almost looked like she could have been Evelyn's child. Suddenly a knock on the door wakes me from my thoughts. "Four, open up" a voice says through the door. I open it to find a small girl with blond hair standing in front of me. Tris.

"Hi Tris, what's up?" I say and realise how tired I sound. To e fair, I didn't get any sleep last night.

"We need to talk" is reply. It's true.

"Okay, come in" I say as she steps inside my apartment. I shut the door and lead her over to the sofa. "Do you want a drink?" I ask her. The time gap since we were so comfortable with each other has made this 'reunion' awkward.

"No thank you, come and sit down Tobias, as I said, we need to talk" she says sternly. That's my girl.

"Let me guess, that Peter guy has asked you out, you said yes and now you have come here to tell me that whatever we had in Abnegation is in the past and that I shouldn't try to make a move on you" I say expecting her to say something like "Exactly that". But instead she surprises me. I should have guessed to be honest. That girl is full of surprises.

"Actually I came here to find out if you have moved on. In the training room yesterday, you and Alyx seemed pretty close but there was also that girl who kissed you before our tour of the compound." she says. Me and Alyx, really?

"Well me and Alyx are certainly not together- she already has a boyfriend. And the other girl is my Ex, she cheated on me that night." I tell her. "How was your lunchtime with Peter?" I ask her trying to direct the conversation away from me. But of course not. This is Tris I am talking to here.

"I'll tell you about that later" she says "I want to know if you and me is still happening, we never really broke it off" she is suddenly nervous and shaking all over.

"If you want it to be, it would just have to be secret- until after initiation." I say still stunned. She still wants me. She is easily the hottest girl in her year group and I can tell that the boys are all over her. She can have anyone she wants but she still chose me. She leans towards me and kisses me. I kiss back soon we are both breathless and sweaty. "Four, Candor or Dauntless at my place tonight, you and Alyx–" Zeke stops in the doorway when he sees Tris in my arms and my shirt already on the floor. Tris quickly pulls back retrieving my shirt for me.

"Thanks" I smile at her. "I don't know if you know but that piece of wood is called a door. It is polite to knock on it before bursting into someone else's apartment." I say to Zeke.

"Sorry, I guess I just didnt expect you to be making out with an initiate already. I mean you've only had them what, two days" he replies smirking.

"I'm just going to go find my friends, they're probably wondering where I am." Tris says walking out. Great, just leave when things get hard. Thanks Tris.

"What were you saying before you realised what you were interrupting?" I ask.

"Oh, we're playing Candor or Dauntless tonight at mine. You and Alyx can pick five of the transfers to bring. Uriah's bringing five of his friends along too." he says sitting down on the sofa and reaching for the TV remote.

"Who else is gonna be there?" I ask him.

"You, me, Alyx, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Brad, Connor, Tristan, James and whoever you and Uri bring." he says. Brad, Connor, Tristan and James are our friends. They work in the recording studios. They get quite a lot of money between them as they are an amazing band. I'm quite jealous to be honest.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, I've got to go to my shift on the control room. You can stay if you want." I say hoping that he won't. I don't really trust him on his own in my apartment.

"Soz, I've gotta get my apartment ready, I think we might have a disco before hand but I'm not sure yet" he says. "What time?" I ask grabbing my keys and shutting the front door behind us.

"Whenever after 8 but before 9" is his reply. I say bye and start walking towards the control room. Harrison, my boss, is really nice and has agreed to let me work on Sundays to earn some more points. I sit down at my computer and just watch dauntless life. Tris and those boys-I really should k ow their names, I am their instructor- go into the tattoo parlour. They come out half an hour later laughing at something Tris said. When my shift ends I log off my account and make my way back to my apartment. I change into a black T-shirt, jeans, a hoodie and a black and white Adidas jacket. I decide to go to the transfer dorm on the way to Zeke's.

"Tris, Christina, Will, Peter and Edward" I shout. They all come to me and I lead them to a corridor near the dorm. "If you want to, you can come with me to play a game that most of you have probably played before. It is called Candor or Dauntless. However, as you are playing in Dauntless, I will warn you, some of the truths can be pretty personal and the dares are...interesting" I say. "Any questions?" Peter raises his hand.

"Why us, why didn't you ask any of the others?" he asks.

"Because you five have been working the hardest out of the transfers. That doesn't mean that you are the highest ranking though." I say. For all I know, they might be the top ranking but we haven't decided the rankings yet. "Before we go, you might want to go puts some layers on" I say. They run back into the dorm and return ten minutes later. We walk through the pit to Zeke's. About 5 metres away from his apartment, we could start to ear the music. When we walk in, my initiation group, the tattoo artists, the control room people, the DJ's from Dauntless radio, and some other people are all dancing to the Vamp's live music. Brad and Connor are at the front playing guitar while James stands behind them a little with a guitar and Tristan is on the drums. It is dark and Shauna's disco lights are lighting up the room. I make my way through the crowds to try and find Zeke.

 **If you like Harry Potter then go read my bae's Fanfic. (She is acc my bae in like real life and everything!) Her username is Eclipses Riddle. Next Chapter- the party. Probs update on Saturday (If I get time!). I'm not gonna say any empty threats about reviews but please, I love to hear what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,

I feel as though this story isn't going to go anywhere and I really can't think of where I want it to go so I think I'm going to delete it. Please could you leave a review/ PM me to say whether you want me to delete it or continue it and maybe some ideas as to where the story should go. I should be able to update more often if I do continue it. If I haven't had much of a reponse in two weeks then I'll just delete it. Please be honest, I'd rather you just said something negative than just lie to me and say something positive. Thanks xxx


End file.
